1. Field
The present invention relates to voltage converters, and more particularly, to direct-current (DC) to direct-current (DC) converters.
2. Background Information
DC-to-DC converters are well-known in the art. Such circuitry or devices are typically employed to convert from one DC voltage signal level to another DC voltage signal level. This may be useful in a variety of environments. A number of such converters are well-known.
A number of challenges remain in this technology. One problem is providing a desired, highly regulated, voltage which may vary in a range, such as, for example, from 1.26 volts to 2.1 volts, and that may depend, at least in part, on clock speed. Another challenge is to provide this voltage at relatively high currents that may vary from several hundred milli-amps, up to, for example 70 amps, and back again, in a clock cycle, for example. Furthermore, yet a third challenge is to accomplish this using a circuit that has relatively high power efficiency and also high density. Therefore, a need exists for a DC-to-DC converter circuit that is at least closer to accomplishing these objectives, or at least one of them, than state-of-the-art circuitry.
Briefly, in accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a DC-to-DC converter includes: a synchronous rectifier converter. The synchronous rectifier converter includes a buck converter. The transformer of the synchronous rectifier converter employs less than five windings on the secondary.